powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Precognition
The power to perceive future events 'before they happen. Also Called *Premonition *Foresight *Second Sight *Sixth Sense *Fortune Telling Capability Users have the ability to foresee possible futures and observe what may happen. As knowledge of the future invariably causes that future to change, visions of the future are subject to frequent shifting. While not being able to select futures or travel through time, these visions may assist in possible courses of action. This may be accomplished through Magic, a mechanical process, or by means of Astral Projection, or some other Spiritual Power. Psychometry may also be linked, as seen in the ''Dead Zone, since a person could see what would happened to a person or items. Limitations *Users may require being in a trance or unconscious to see the future. *Foretelling may be an involuntary action happening unexpectedly. *May only be able to see destiny, being unable to change events. *Visions may be more similar to dreams, difficult to remember, or decipher. *The ability may be behave like a reverse memory, wherein the nearest futures or most important future events are the most vivid. *Low-level users may be limited by how far into the future they can see. Universe Differences Some visions may be set in stone whether or not you see them. Others may happen only if the players select a certain course of action. This depends mainly on whether or not users are viewing Destiny or Probability. Association *Text Message Premonition Application *Predict an opponent's attacks and dodge the attacks in time. *Sense danger. *Know what will happen in the next few minutes, hours, days, etc. *Forecast the weather. *See the fate of other people. *May forsee possible and multiple future scenarios. Variations Some may possess the power to: '''Oneiromancy (also known as Precognitive Dreaming) *The power in which one experiences dreams concerning the future. Dreams can be vivid and realistic or fantastical and symbolic. The user has to be asleep or unconscious in order for dreams to occur. Premonition'' ''(also known as Presentiment) *Precognition is percieving the future by thought, but Premonition is information about future events that is perceived as emotion. Astrological Divination (also known as Stargazing) * The power to identify the future by observing celestial entities. When the user watches the clear night sky; their mind psychically calculates the starry array yielding ominous or hopeful prospects. Numerology *The innate power to accurately predict the future and as well as influence it with the use of mathematics. The user can read the future with numbers. Can write down quantum equations to cause things to happen, like summoning a devastating asteroid. Instinctive :See main article: Danger Intuition *The power to see into the immediate future. The user has no direct control over the power and is only triggered when there is immediate danger. Artistic *The power to paint, draw, or sketch the future subconsciously. The user can trigger the power by entering some sort of trance and subconsciously paint what he is "seeing" on a blank canvas/paper. *This could also be the case when writing a poem or a book. Death Sense *Detect who was going to die and when their death will occur, but may or may not be to prevent it. Known Users Future jojo & jojo Via Thirdeye chakra (ninjutsu) Gallery Merlin Stupid Mario.JPG|Merlin (Stupid Mario Brothers) Cordelia Chase.jpg|Cordelia Chase (Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel) Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Mental Power Category:Enhancements Category:Magical Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Vision Faculty Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Ocular Powers Category:Sensory Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Temporal Powers